The invention relates to a system for establishing a telephone connection to a portable telephone in a telephone system, comprising a telephone line connected to a base station, a plurality portable telephones each connectable to telephone line via said base station. The invention furthermore relates to a system for transferring short messages to a portable telephone in a telephone system, from a base station to one among a plurality portable telephones each connectable to said base station.
A DECT system is a telephone system where a number of portable telephones via a base station are connected to the common telephone net. The portable phones are used in an office or at home without necessarily having a person dedicated to each phone. When this is the situation the base station has to call the portable phones successively to find a person who can answer the call. Very often the call has to be passed from the person who answers the call to the person the caller actually wants to call. In some cases the caller is not able to dial the person directly or know how to dial him directly.
There is a need for a telephone system comprising a base station which is able to provide the portable phones with information about the caller so a person who intends to respond the ringing can examine whether he is the right person to respond the call. This information is accessible as an A-number in the digital common telephone systems (ISDN). However the present cordless or DECT systems are due to communication standards not at the moment able to transfer this information to the portable unit during collectively ringing.